royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Replacing Raven
Replacing Raven 'is the final webisode from the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary Raven Queen wishes to find a replacement for her future role in ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and an unexpected figure has volunteered to take part. Raven believes that a new person should fill the role of the Evil Queen, in order to please Apple White. Transcript '''Madeline Hatter: Come on, Raven, what's the Hatter? Raven Queen: It's Apple. She's really upset about Legacy Day. I wish I could do something to make Apple feel better. Madeline Hatter: Like all fairytale princesses, she needs an arch enemy to be the ying to her yang and make her feel... complete. Raven Queen: Sooo, I just need to find someone to take my place as Apple's storybook nemesis! Little Pig: Um, I'll do it. It's always been my dream to be the evillest pig this school ever saw! *snorts* buh-buh-BUHHHMMMM. HA! Hey, Raven! I did something diabolocal! I switched the yellow mustard for the brown mustard! MOO-HOO-HOO-HAHAHA! Dexter Charming: Wow! These hot dogs are great! Daring Charming: I know! I think it's the new mustard. Little Pig: *grunts in frustration* okay, okay. I'm gonna drop dangerous, gas-filled balloons, on unsuspecting students! Buh-buh-BUHHHMMMM. Nyah-hahaha! Raven Queen: Really! Ugh.. what kind of gas did you fill them with? Little Pig: Helium! Raven Queen: Okay, helium is not dangerous. It does this. Little Pig: *gasps in surprise* Apple White: I heard that you're trying to find an evil replacement to make me happy! That is so mean! Raven Queen: Excuse me? Apple White: You and I are supposed to be frenemies. Raven Queen: But I don't want to. Apple White: *sighs in annoyance* Raven Queen: I wanna choose my own destiny! Why can't you understand that! Little Pig: Girls! Apple White: I can't believe you're doing this―*gasps* Raven Queen: *gasps* Little Pig: Help!!! Girls!!! Hi. I don't wanna be an Evil Queen anymore. Raven Queen: Didn't you say this was your big dream? Little Pig: Oh! Oh, that? That was this morning... *snorts* now, I wanna be... a balloonatic! Buh-buh-BUHHHMMM. Raven Queen: *facepalm* Male Narrator:'' And so the struggle continues at Ever After High. Maybe things will just magically work out. '''Female Narrator: Yeah, when pigs fly! Little Pig: Ha ha Haaaaa! Gallery New mustard.png Dexter Raven Daring - RR.png Pig and helium - RR.png Raven Balloons Pig - RR.png Apple - RR.png Best frenemies.png Apple_Raven_L.pig_-_RR.png Happy l.pig - RR.png facepalm.PNG Balloons and L.pig - RR.png Happy balloon pig - RR.png Apple Raven Balloon pig - RR.png Replacing Raven - ta ta ta.jpg Replacing Raven - pig poof.jpg Replacing Raven - smug raven.jpg Replacing Raven - raven what.jpg Replacing Raven - raven maddie.jpg Replacing Raven - raven maddie hallway.jpg Replacing Raven - raven idea.jpg Replacing Raven - raven briar lizzie.jpg Replacing Raven - pig out diabol.jpg Replacing Raven - raven apple argue.jpg Replacing Raven - evil pig.jpg Replacing Raven - neckless raven.jpg Replacing Raven - maddie raven explains.jpg Replacing Raven - end scene.jpg Replacing Raven - amused raven.jpg Replacing Raven - amused raven maddie.jpg Replacing Raven - apple raven pig.jpg Replacing Raven - apple raven notices.jpg Replacing Raven - apple raven whoa.jpg Replacing Raven - apple raven argue pig.jpg Replacing Raven - pig and bottles.jpg Maddie Raven - RR.png Replacing raven.jpg L.Pig -RR.png little pig's wrath.PNG Little Pig RR.png Pig - RR.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages